Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б»
Эскортный фрегат Небулон-Б EF76 являлся 300-метровым военным кораблем, разработанный и построенный корпорацией Верфи Куата в период Галактической Гражданской Войны, для использования Военно-космическими силами Империи. Основной задачей фрегата была сопровождение имперских грузовых конвоев и защита их от нападений повстанческих звездных истребителей. Характеристика Небулон-Б имеет необычную для космического корабля форму: длинный тонкий корпус (штанга), с основной палубой висящей спереди и комплекса из 7 ионных двигателей Galaxy-15, висящего позади. Над двигательной частью расположен генератор дефлекторного поля SEAL компании Serridge или JC-671 компании Delphus. Скоростными характеристиками фрегат не блещет, являясь медленным и неповоротливым. Первоначально предназначенный для защиты, корабль имеет во внутренних посадочных отсеках 2 эскадрильи по 12 истребителей серии TIE. Центральная цилиндрическая труба оснащена несколькими устройствами для стыковки с другими звездолетами. На борту многих Небулон-Б установлены чрезвычайно чувствительные сенсорные датчики и многочастотные антенны, рассчитанные на прием и передачу информации в глубоком космосе, что позволяет им выполнять разведывательные задания на значительных расстояниях или сообщать информацию о ходе сражения на командные корабли. Хотя фрегаты Небулон-Б относятся к категории боевых кораблей средней величины, количество оружия, которое они несут на своем борту, превышает оружейный арсенал любого другого звездолета этого класса, за исключением легких крейсеров класса Каракка. Стандартный фрегат вооружен 12 турболазерными батареями и 12 лазерными пушками, а также двумя тракционно-лучевыми проекторами. Команда фрегата составляет от 850 до 920 человек. История В ходе Галактической Гражданской Войны фрегат EF76 активно использовался обеими конфликтующими сторонами. Повстанческий Cоюз завладел многими этими звездолетами после Явинской Битвы, приобретая их через преступные организации или завоевывая в сражениях, а то и прямым воровством. Эти корабли стали основными ударными силами Альянса, особенно на первых этапах войны против Империи. По мимо сопроводительных миссий, EF76 часто использовался как корабль поддержки крупных боевых кораблей, таких как Имперского Звездного Разрушителя или Повстанческих Звездных Крейсеров Мон Каламари. Нередко случалось, что неукомплектованный экспедиционный корпус повстанцев использовал Небулон-Б в качестве флагмана, при этом кореллианские корветы и канонерки выступали в роли вспомогательных командных кораблей. Несмотря на всю его медлительность и неповоротливость, представители Альянса повстанцев овладели искусством использовать фрегат в качестве базы для выполнения наступательных операций против легкоуязвимых имперских целей. Зачастую этим эскортным фрегатам не приходилось даже вступать в зону боевых действий. Вместо Имперских истребителей, повстанцы также разместили 2 эскадрильи, одна Х-крылы, а другая либо Y-крылы или A-крылы. По мере того как Повстанческий флот пополнялся еще более мощными военными крейсерами, повстанцы стали переоборудовать фрегаты Небулон-Б, превращая их в медицинские базы, командные, разведывательные, а также поисковые и спасательные корабли. Повстанцы были не единственными, кто приобретал фрегаты Небулон-Б. Ходили слухи, что Верфи Куата продают фрегаты заинтересованным третьим лицам через свои секретные связи. Отпускная цена составляла 194000000 кредитов, что на тот момент равнялось одной двадцатой стоимости Звездного Разрушителя типа «Имперский». Варианты Медицинский вариант «Небулон-Б» Самым известным Повстанческим медицинским фрегатом был Выкуп, судно, на котором лечили травмы Люка Скайуокера после его поединка с Дарт Вейдером в Облачном городе. Медицинский фрегат Альянса - переоборудованный Небулон-Б, располагает всем необходимым для лечения свыше 745 пациентов. Для того чтобы освободить пространство для медицинских помещений, истребительными ангарами и корабельным арсеналом пришлось пожертвовать. Вооружение было сокращено до 6 турболазеров и 8 лазерных пушек. В результате почти все пространство ангарных отсеков занято медицинским оборудованием и материалами, поэтому медицинский фрегат не берет на борт ни одного истребителя, полагаясь на защиту других кораблей. Пациенты получают лечение и уход с использованием полного набора современных медицинских материалов. На борту имеется 80 человек медицинского персонала, 30 медицинских дроидов серии 2-1В и 15 резервуаров с бактой. «Небулон-Б2» KDY также произвела модификацию фрегата Небулон-Б, называемую Небулон-Б2. Различие состояло в передовом отсеке корабля. Небулон-Б имеет широкий передовой контейнер, который простирается значительно ниже раздела двигателя хвостовой части. Б2 имеет меньший передовой контейнер, сопоставимый в размере с машинным двигательным разделом. Он были похож по характеристикам, но имел более высокую субсветовую скорость и улучшенные броню корпуса и щиты. За кулисами *В игре Star Wars - Empire At War присутствует Небулон-Б, но в качестве крейсера, а не фрегата. Также в русской локализации переведен как "Туманность-Б" Появления * * * * * * * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' * *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Child of Light'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' * *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Shield of Lies'' * *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile *''Inferno'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 25: The Hidden Temple, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Free Memory'' }} Категория:Типы кораблей Конфедерации Категория:Типы кораблей Галактической Империи Категория:Типы кораблей Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы кораблей КСА Категория:Типы кораблей Новой Республики Категория:Типы кораблей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Продукция Верфей Куат Драйв Категория:Типы фрегатов Категория:Эскортные фрегаты «Небулон-Б»